


A Glimpse

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riggnarok thinks of Succoria, he does his best not to feel at all. Especially not when he sees glimmers of her in their son. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick oneshot. I wanted to play a little more with Riggnarok's grief over Succorria. I figure he's still really lost as what to feel when it came to the demon.

When he thought about Succoria, Riggnarok remembered her teeth. He remembered the unnatural way her fingers bent, the strange curve of her spine when she moved. The shift of skin parting open when her wings slid free with a loud wet pop- Riggnarok remembered stroking the leathery wing, counting every bone. Even now when he closed his eyes he could so clearly picture each bone and each vein in that wing.

He remembered the way her nails dug into his back and the possessive timber of her voice when she said his name. There was beauty in those sharp angled edges of her smile. The twist of bones and strangely textured skin seemed beautiful the more he looked at it. The more he kissed it.

He wasn’t sure when pity became affection, or when affection became love. All he really remembered was the boom of her laugh and the way her pupils thinned to slits when she was truly happy. He could easily remember the comfortable weight of her chin settling on his shoulder and warmth of her breath against his ear. He could remember the way their hands seemed to fit together even with how different they were. 

Sometimes Riggnarok would watch Eddie, waiting for a glimpse of the strange woman who died for the boy to live. Riggnarok would see shimmers of her in their son sometimes. He’d see it in a gesture Eddie would make, in the roar of Eddie’s laugh, in the wrinkle of his nose and odd twist of his movements. He was loud, brash and playful in all the ways Riggnarok remembered her being.

Riggnarok never truly knew what to feel in those moments. Maybe, the best thing he could do was not feel at all. 


End file.
